


Hight morning last minute visit

by Lwoorl



Series: Talon!Dick Grayson Series [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Dick Grayson is a Talon, Gen, No editing we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwoorl/pseuds/Lwoorl
Summary: Jason visits someone he hasn't seen in a while.





	Hight morning last minute visit

**Author's Note:**

> This took... Longer than it should had. But I did it! Yey!

Jason enters the cave around sunrise. He parks next to the other vehicles, takes off his helmet, and tosses it to the ground. It makes a metallic sound as it goes bouncing to crash against the batmobile, like a basketball ball.

As he dismounts his bike he peels off the mask. It comes off easily, without needing solvent. No surprise there, it's been a fucking long night.

He's covered on red from head to toe, and it's hard to know what is blood and what is mud. Most of it is already dry, he isn't sure if it makes it better or worse. His shoes are caked on the stuff, he's completely covered up to the knee, but  _ that _ , at least, he knows is mud. Mostly. Maybe. Likely. His shirt and jacket are other story, he remembers exactly how he got that huge red stain on his chest, he still can feel the guy's jaw against his fist. At least his face is clean, sweaty, but clean. Bless the helmet.

He just wanted to go back to his safehouse and sleep for a week. He was already there, actually, ready to pass out on his bed, when he saw the book and realized he completely forgot.

He really, really considered just forgetting about it, leaving it for another day, and yet, before he knew it, he was already speeding towards the manor, not even having changed his clothes. He isn't even sure why, it's not  _ that _ important, not really. But here we are.

So, that's what happened, and two almost crashes and three skipped red semaphores later he's at the cave.

He walks inside, book in hand, only wincing a little when his boots leave a couple of stains on the floor. At the main section he encounters the remplacement, because of course he is, kid probably lives here since the whole court of owls thing started. He's sitting in front of the computer, and he turns slowly towards Jason raising an eyebrow as he enters the space. He's looking within an inch of his life, his face pale like a ghost and his eye bags sporting eye bags, and Jason has to wonder who's the true zombie in the family.

“What are you doing here?” 

“What, can't I go pay a visit to the resident ghoul now?”

“No. No, you can't.” Tim frowns. “You're explicitly forbidden in here, actually. How did you even get in?”

“I have my ways.” He shrugs “So what, are you gonna be a good little baby kid and go tell daddy bat to come quick the mean dangerous red hood out? Gotta protect the helpless murder machine?” He crosses his arms “You can't really think I'm going to off him too.”

Tim looks at him, unimpressed, before reaching to take a sip from his coffee cup and going back to looking at the computer. “I don't think you're a danger to Dick, no.”

“Right?!”

“Not now, anyway.” He adds, his voice like ice. Jason rolls his eyes.

“Oh come on!”

Jason sighs and walks towards Tim, hovering over his shoulder. On the screen he reads over some graphics and stuff he can't bring himself to care about.

“Listen. I don't care if you call Bruce. I didn't stay awake and came here for nothing, so I will go, I will chat with fucking dickhead, and I will leave.” He holds the book in front of Tim's face, but takes it away before he can touch it. “Try and stop me.”

Tim glares for a moment, before just sighing and slumping on his seat. “I’m still angry about what happened, but I don't  _ actually _ think you shouldn't be allowed to see him, Jason.” He mutters, gesturing with his hand in the direction of the contention cells. “Go ahead, I will erase the footage after you're done.”

Without further ado, Jason moves towards the cells, not even saying thank you because really, he didn't need permission, nor does he appreciate the replacement's attitude.

Finding the right one is pretty simple, and in matter of minutes he's face to face with the Dickhead.

“Hey.” He greets, waving a hand.

Dick is standing at the back of his cell, and as soon as he hears Jason approach he comes forward and sits in front of the glass panel. Jason mimics him and sits too.

“So, how's it been?” He asks.

No reaction, not really surprising.

“I see your, uh, that the arm already healed, huh?”

“I mean, it probably got fixed pretty quickly but I wasn't there to see it so…”

Dick doesn't answer, but his eyes move, looking at Jason's chest, frowning- Well, no, he isn't frowning, his face hasn't really changed from that stupid blank expression since Jason arrived, at all, but it  _ feels  _ like a frown, you know? At, like, an spiritual level? 

“Oh, don't worry about the blood.” He points at himself. “It's not mine.”

Jason swears he sees the most unnoticeable, tiniest of nods, and then Dick's gaze goes back to his face. He waits for any other reaction, and when he doesn't get it he sighs.

“So that's it? You aren't even going to ask? No disappointed puppy eyes? Nothing? Zero? Really?” He crosses his arms.

“You know it had been almost two years since I killed someone, right? No 'Oh but Jason you were doing so well’? A dumb speech about the value of human life? No?” He taps at the glass with his knuckles, Dick doesn't even flinch “Anyone there? Knock knock? I know you can fucking hear me.”

Jason counts his breaths as he looks for a reaction. He gets to ten before growling and half heartedly punching the glass. 

Because it's made so it can resist bullets, it obviously doesn't get affected at all, and neither does Dick, who just blinks from the other side of the transparent wall and keeps staring at him.

Jason meets his eyes for a moment, before leaning back, supporting his weight on his arms and looking at the ceiling of the cave. He huffs.

“Man, they really fucked you up, didn't they?” He laughs, it comes out dry and humorless, and just as tired as how he feels. He looks up, and stays there until a lost bat crosses his field of view, flapping its wings like a deathbed moth, disappearing as soon as it came.

“A kid died on me.” He hears himself saying, casual as if he was telling the time.

“There was a human trafficking ring.” He begins to explain as he sits a bit more straight, letting his hands rest on his knees and looking forward again. 

“And long story short the fuckers shot a kid. I gave her first aid but she died on my arms.”

“I made sure the bastards will be eating from a straw for the next eight months. But, no, I didn't kill anyone. Please hold your applause.”

Jason holds his breath for a second, hoping he will see something on his brother's face, even if it's his imagination, anything. But Dick just stares. He sighs and looks beside him, where he left the book. He takes it with one hand and rubs a thumb against the black cover.

“Anyway.” He says, as he pushes a bottom that opens a little slit on the cell. “You must be bored as hell and I heard you've been looking at some magazines or something?” He pushes the book with a finger, and it slips inside, making a plop sound when it falls next to Dick. 

Inside the cell Dick breaks eye contact, and actually takes the book, slowly, infuriatingly slowly, reaching for it and holding it in front of his face as if he didn't know what it is.

“It’s an artbook. I don't know if you remember how to read, so.” He shrugs “I was gonna bring you a porn magazine but Barbara told me she would kill me if I did.” He adds, unable not to chuckle at the memory.

He opens it and turns over the first page, then the next one, and Jason doesn't need to be a genius to realize he isn't listening to him anymore.

“Well, I guess I better leave, Bruce's gonna kick me out if he realizes I'm here.” 

Dick doesn't even acknowledge him as he stands up, engrossed into the images as he is. Jason supposes that's ok, it even makes him smile a little, actually.

This is the first time he properly sees Dick after he disappeared. (And no, the times where he was dressing like a weird ninja and still working for the owls don't count. The times when they tried to murder each other do not count at all.) But he's heard stories from the girls about his recovery and he honestly was ready to find something worse. This isn't nearly as bad. Sure, his skin and eyes are weird and Jason isn't sure if he remembers him, but he moves and reacts to his surroundings, even if a bit sluggish. He was ready to find a literal corpse with only muscle reflexes left. This is way better.

“I will be going. I'm about to pass out.” 

“I might visit again if Bruce pulls his head out of his ass for half a second.”

“And, I know it's already like six in the morning so it was technically yesterday but...”

“Happy birthday, Dick.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always please remember writers feed of comments. Specially if said writer is me. I feed of comments.  
> Please! 👏Leave! 👏 A comment! 👏 I'm! 👏 Literally! 👏 Begging you! 👏To! 👏 Interact! 👏Guys!


End file.
